Destiny lands
by smeckiblueeyedlover
Summary: It's basically the Lion king with characters like sora, leonsquall, riku and others. Songs included. later rxs
1. In a perfect world

Disclaimer: I only own these characters:

Tali: Nanaki's mum

Kanani: The female cub

Sakura: Riku's mum.

Chip: Nanaki's cousin.

All KH / FF7-10 characters are ® or © to square enix.

Oh and the story line is pretty much almost all Disney's xD

Chapter one. The scheme.

Yawning tiredly Nanaki looked out at the destiny lands. His tired little eyes blinking a few times before he shook it off, glancing round before seeing his parents.

Leon and Tali, his parents were sleeping, leon was the king of the destiny lands. Everything the sun touches as the great lion had said, was all their kingdom. He was bemused by that idea. Getting up onto his little paws he ran to them. jumping onto leon and growling playfully, biting into his ear

"Wake up father, come on lets go play!" Leon groaned, looking to tali. "Take your son out to play..." Tali looked at him and said. "Before dawn he's /your/ son..."

Leon batted her head before getting up, shaking young nanaki off his head.

"Alright, lets go" He said with a mighty yawn.

The little cub padded out of the cave, followed after leon, who made imprints in the dirt with every step.

Out of nowhere nanaki was tackled by a hyperactive little brown lion cub. His spiky little mane rustling as he flew onto nanaki, the two wrestled for some time before breaking apart and laughing.

"Hullo nanaki," " Hi Sora" The two cubs still giggling as sora bows to leon. "Mornin' King squall." Leon laughed, ruffling the little cubs hair.

The youth shook his head, fixing his little spikes and sticking out his tongue. Leon laughed a mighty laugh.

Nanaki looked at leon and asked quickly. "Father, may I go play with sora and kana?"

Kana was a little dark haired cub, Like nanaki she was orangish color. Her name was kanani, but she gave the last person who called her that a scar on their flank. She also had smack them many times for any jokes about the mood shaped scar on her right flank. She was a very weird girl.

"Yes you can nanaki, just make sure to stay away from place of darkness." "Yes father" Groaned nanaki.

Unknown to leon him sora and kanani had decided to sneak off to that place to explore. They were bored of the water hole. A little later on they made it to the rocks, where mothers bathed their children and chatted.

Sora was the first to spot kanani being bathed. "Hey kana!" Kana looked up, blinking her blue eyes and then grinning a toothy grin. "Hey sora, Hiya naki" They both answered in unison. "Hullo kana"

Kana looked up at her mother, who had momentarily stopped grooming her to talk. "Mama, May I go with nanaki and sora?"

"where are you going children?" Sora replied" To the pl" Before nanaki covered his mouth. "the watering hole ma'am." He gave her an innocent smile and the mother nodded, giving her daughter one more lick. "Alright. But take auron with you."

They groaned as a black and red hornbill flew down. "hello young prince, sora, kanani. i will take you there. And you better behave this time" The cubs rolled their eyes, trotting off toward the watering whole after him.

Sora whispered softly. "Naki, how are we gonna ditch him this time?" His blue eyes curious. "Just do what I say when it comes" Kana smacked him over the head and whispered. "Your too secretive nanaki." "Shut up kanani" "You shut up."

Thats when auron flew down. "Look at this. the engaged ones whispering like little love birds. Stop it, it makes me sick."

"We are what?... and where not love birds!" said the two cubs in unison. sora nodded. " Yea, there not... hey auron what's engaged mean?" the bird smirked. "It means that little nanaki and kanani are to be married." the three shouted "EEEEEWWWWIE"

As they continued Nanaki smirked with sora. "And I'm not the only prince here, why doesn't sora get married to her." "Ewie I don't wanna nanaki, your mean" "But were both gonna be king sora." "So?" Kana intercepted this little fight with a snappy.

"Hah, like I'd marry either of you." The two smirked, pouncing on her and the three wrestled. "Oh yea, when were king we can make you marry... WAKKA"

They shouted and kana stuck out her tongue as she pinned them both down, one under each front paw. "NO FAIR!" They yelled and she let them go, all continuing to the watering hole.

"You know, It'll be great. To be king, don't you think sora?" Sora blinked nodding. "Yea then we can get rid of bird brain over there." they laughed before nanaki jumps onto a curved broken tree singing.

"Were gonna be mighty kings, so enemies beware." Kana laughed, looking to sora. "/I've/ never seen a king of beast with quite so little hair" She plucked one off his head and he pouted. the brunette singing along. " Were gonna be the mane event like no king was before!" Nanaki pounces between them before smirking and saying."Were brushing up on looking down!" Sora squeaked after. "And working on our RAWR"

Kanaki blinked."Don't you mean roar?" Sora shook his head."Nu-uh rawr" Kana shook her head, whatever"

The two male cubs sang out. "Oh I just can't wait till were king!"

Nanaki jumped on kana. "No ones saying do this!" She pouted. "Now when I said that" Sora cut in, tumbling. " No ones saying be there!" she looked frazzled. "What I meant was " Nanaki stuck out his tongue and shook his butt. "No ones saying stop that!" Kana growled. " What you don't realize " Sora pounced in. "No ones saying see here!" she screamed. "Now see here!" the two sang as they ran away. "Free to run around all day!" She rolled her eyes. "Thats definitely out" They continued. "Free to do it all OUT WAY!"

The little female covered they mouths. "I think it's time that you two and I arrange a heart to heart." That laughed pulling away and sora teased. "Kings don't need advise from little girl cubs for a start!"

Auron cut in annoyed by all this."If this is where the monarchy is headed, Count me out, Out of service, Out of africa, I wouldn't hang about..."

Kana snickered. "These /children/ are getting wildly out of wing!" the two laughed, as the other animals sang along with their normal doings, pretending that they were already kings, "Oh we just can't wait to be king!"

Sora jumped onto a geraffe. "Everybody look left!"

Nanaki followed. "Everybody look /right/"

The two laughed. " Everywhere you look we Stand in the Spotlight!" Kana cut in. " Not yet!"

The other animals chimed in. "Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be the king's finest fling"

Nanaki ran out of the way of the animals."Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Sora and kana followed. Sora singing. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Kana sang out, "Oh, you just can't wait..."

The boys sang" We just can't wait"

Everyone sang out togather. "To be king!..."

The cubs laughed. Watching as auron got sat on. that was their clue to run or it towards the darkness lands. Ruled by Sephiroth, King leon's brother... where a pride of lion's were hungry for food...


	2. One we've never known

Disclaimer: I only own these characters:

Tali: Nanaki's mum

Kanani: The female cub

Aurlou: Hyena

Sakura: Riku's mum.

Chip: Nanaki's cousin.

All KH / FF7-10 characters are ® or © to square enix.

Oh and the story line is pretty much almost all Disney's xD

Tanya(me) : Well hello again everyone, Thank you so much for the reviews hehe.

Kanani:-nods head- Yes thanks very much!

Tanya: Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter

** Chapter 2 The dark lands **

The three cubs looked out at the dark place, there were bones everywhere, elephant bones, antelope bones and all that. "Wow..." repeated the three in unison.

Sora slunk back, abit scared. Nanaki was having second thoughts. But kanani, hah like she would do such a thing. Twirling around in front of a giant elephant skull.

"Come on you scardy cats! It's great!" Giggled the oh so hyper female, bouncing around. Nanaki, not wanting to be shown up by a /girl/ glared, he leapt into the area, smirking. sora on the other hand shook . "Don't you think this could be dangerous?"

the two laughed. "Danger! I laugh in the face of danger. AHAHAHAHA" Sora, getting more courage jumped over to them. Smiling and laughing too.

Thats when they heard... more than just there laughs... Jumping close to each other three hyena's and a pack of lions all surrounded the cubs. Crouching down and eyes growing wide and chibi-like the three watched.

The three hyena's advanced first laughing and snickering. The tallest, a female looked to one of the males and snickered. "Hey vinny do you see what I see?" the male snickered, red eyes narrowing. "I do, Three little cubs, Just here for us..." The other male just burst out laughing.

Nanaki growled cutely. "You can't do anything to us! Me an sora are gonna be the kings, over you!"

Vincent smirked. "You know aurly, I always wanted to try a cub sandwich." He started laughing.

Thats when the tree started running, As they ran down a very big spine Sora fell through, landing deep within the dark lands. Nanaki and kanani run into a dark bony place landing cornered at the three enter...

Nanaki runs in front of kanani, growling. the three advance. Nanaki takes a deep breath be fore letting out a pitiful roar. The three collapse with laughter before vincent says. "Do it again, come on kitty lets hear it."

Nanaki took in a deep breath and

** End of 2nd chapter **

Tanya:xD cliff hanger! 3

Sora:o.o Where'd I go?

Kanani: Why am /I/ The one hiding O

Tanya: ; ehehhe. Review and I'll continue


End file.
